


Love, Michael

by brushesforhands



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushesforhands/pseuds/brushesforhands
Summary: Michael writes a letter to Jeremy.





	Love, Michael

**Author's Note:**

> italics is the letter and non italicized stuff is part of the actual events of the story

_Dearest Jeremy._

‘No, that sounds fucking stupid’, Michael thought to himself. ‘How do you begin a letter of that caliber?’

He chewed on the back of the pen. It was a faded blue and had little indentations from where he nervously bit into it as if the innards held all the secret writing tips he needed to know. Michael considered himself to be a writer— just not one of those good ones. The kind that sits up at three AM in order to talk to God or get the bad taste of sadness out of their mouth.

This time, he was writing a letter. A very special letter. A surprise. He started again. He wanted the letter to capture a feeling, but stay timeless. An era, but not finalized. Not yet.

_Dear Jeremy,_

_Hey. It’s been exactly three hours since I saw you last. And I know what you’re thinking! Michael Mell is writing a letter! He’s fucking crazy!_

He didn’t see it coming. When Jeremy kissed him, it was so surreal, he astral projected into the next century. And it wasn’t even that good of a kiss.

_Anyway, I left you three voicemails. They aren’t important. When you get this note, though, they might make a bit more sense._

Jeremy had kissed him. And then he left.

_Three weeks ago, if you would’ve asked me to run away with you, I would have left everything and went with you. Three weeks ago, I was… adorable._

There was a huge party — in Jake’s new house. It was crazy. The whole friend group was playing truth or dare.

 _I always imagined what my first kiss would be like. Mushy, warm… equal parts gross and_ irresistible _. That’s what our kiss was. Only, later on, did I realize… it was mostly just gross. You see, that game that everyone was playing… I had no idea I was the winning score._

“I dare Jeremy to kiss Michael!”

_One time your dad said something that opened my eyes. “You’re just what Jeremy needs!” So, Jeremy, I’m cutting you off at the source._

Michael capped his pen. He got a piece of tape and stuck the letter to the outside of the bathroom door, and then he went inside.


End file.
